Feliz Dia dos Namorados, Shura
by Mukuroo
Summary: Shura começa a receber diversos presentes no dia dos namorados. O problema é que ele não tem um namorado... Lemon.


_Obs1: Saint Seiya não me pertence. Todo mundo já está careca de saber disso hehe._

_Obs2: Fic de presente à P-Shurete, minha marida, pelo dia dos namorados. Amo-te, querida!_

**Feliz Dia dos Namorados, Shura**

"_Está tudo muito quieto por aqui hoje..."_

Um suspiro e um pequeno lamento são ouvidos na décima casa do Santuário de Athena. Seu guardião, Shura de Capricórnio, permanecia deitado no sofá negro da sala de estar de sua casa, que ficava no segundo andar, enquanto assistia a um filme que estava passando na TV naquele momento.

Shura sempre fora caseiro por demais. Não que sua casa tivesse algo de especial. Muito pelo contrário. O tempo de capricórnio era exatamente igual aos demais. Dois andares, sendo o inferior apenas um imenso salão vazio, decorado por alguns pilares de sustentação. O segundo andar era onde realmente morava: havia uma espaçosa sala de estar, uma cozinha e alguns quartos. Era o básico para um cavaleiro de Athena que não tinha outras tantas preocupações a não ser àquelas ligadas à proteção de sua deusa.

O espanhol não havia descido para treinar aquela manhã porque quase todos os cavaleiros estariam ocupados com outras coisas. Afinal, era o dia dos namorados e todos queriam passar o dia aquelas curtindo seus amantes, o que não era o caso de Shura. Além disso, aquele capricorniano odiava treinar sozinho. Já tinha que agüentar a solidão quando não estava treinando, então...

"_Mais um ano e estou sozinho. É por isso que odeio esta data..."_

Os pensamentos do capricorniano foram interrompidos quando sentiu uma presença adentrando sua casa. Bufou, odiando o fato de ter de se levantar para atender um maldito soldado. O que diabos ele queria às oito horas da manhã? Será que a deusa o estava chamando para anunciar mais uma missão cabulosa? Tanto melhor. Se fosse viajar não precisaria ficar de lembrando de sua maldita solidão.

Estranhou quando chegou no andar inferior, notando que o soldado já tinha ido embora e só havia um pacote na porta de sua casa. Estreitando os olhos, o espanhol pegou aquilo por demais desconfiado, desembrulhando o pacote rapidamente para saber o que era.

- Mas que diabos...?

Shura corou intensamente ao se ver com uma rosa vermelha nas mãos e uma caixa de chocolates.

- Soldado idiota. Como pode fazer uma entrega na casa errada?

Bufou e procurou por um cartão rapidamente. Era bom entregar aquilo logo para o verdadeiro dono. Achou um pequeno envelope e leu as seguintes palavras:

_Feliz Dia dos Namorados, Shura!_

Arregalando os olhos, sentiu suas bochechas queimarem ainda mais, sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Por um momento, sentiu vontade de jogar aquilo fora. Quem teria feito uma brincadeira de mal gosto consigo?

Num momento de insanidade, o espanhol acabou por colocar a flor num jarro com água, em cima da mesinha de centro de sua sala e deitou-se ali no sofá mais uma vez, os pensamentos a mil.

Abriu a caixa de bombons e pegou um deles, provando o gosto daquilo. Shura adorava doces e quem quer que tenha mandado aqueles para si, sabia de seu gosto por trufas de rum. Suspirou e fechou os olhos, saboreando o doce, ainda tentando imaginar quem poderia ter lhe enviado aquele presente. Não que não houvesse gostado, mas... agora ficara bastante curioso para saber o autor daquele ato.

* * *

Eram duas horas da tarde quando Shura recebeu presentes pela sétima vez. De hora em hora um soldado aparecia na porta de sua casa com um pacote para ele: chocolates, perfume, gravata, camisa, cinto, cueca e agora um maldito cabrito montanhês de pelúcia negra, com olhos puxadinhos e esverdeados. Todos os presentes sempre acompanhados por uma rosa vermelha e um cartão com a mesma mensagem de antes: "Feliz Dia dos Namorados, Shura!".

No primeiro momento, o capricorniano pensara que poderia ser coisa de Afrodite, por causa da rosa. Subira as escadas furiosamente para tirar satisfações com o pisciano, mas descobrira através do mesmo que as rosas vermelhas que estavam sendo enviadas para si, eram diferentes das que eram cultivadas na décima segunda casa. Peixes lhe mostrara a diferença de suas rosas e Shura não tinha dúvidas de que realmente eram de outra qualidade.

Shura não tinha motivos para duvidar de Afrodite, até porque o pisciano estava namorando Kanon há um bom tempo e ambos estavam juntos no templo de Peixes.

Além disso, o capricorniano ainda torturara os soldados que vieram lhe trazer os presentes, mas nenhum deles sabia dizer quem havia mandado lhe entregar tudo aquilo.

Irritado, Shura já estava pensando na forma mais dolorosa de esquartejar o próximo soldado que aparecesse ali dizendo que havia uma entrega para si. Oh sim, e estava disposto a descobrir quem era o palhaço que estava lhe enviando todas aquelas coisas. Certamente alguém a fim de brincar consigo, rir de sua cara e depois sair contando para meio santuário como fizera um capricorniano de idiota.

Não permitiria ser ridicularizado daquela forma. Mataria o desgraçado que estava aprontando aquela brincadeira consigo. Certamente o mataria e exporia as partes de seu corpo no meio da arena como exemplo a todos os outros que tentassem algo do tipo consigo novamente.

* * *

O décimo pacote chegou exatamente às 17 horas. Shura estava a ponto de jogar aquilo escada abaixo juntamente com o soldado, mas notou algo diferente no presente que recebera desta vez. Ao invés de uma rosa apenas, havia um pequeno ramalhete com seis rosas.

O envelope também era diferente desta vez. Era vermelho ao invés de branco como os outros. Abriu-o imaginando que leria a mesma mensagem de todos os outros cartões, mas enganara-se. Desta vez, o cartão em forma de coração trazia mais palavras, uma mensagem maior.

Shura sentou-se na escadinha à porta de sua casa e, curioso por demais, começou a ler antes mesmo de abrir a enorme caixa ao seu lado.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Shura..._

_Cada rosa que recebestes hoje representa um ano de minha vida. Quinze rosas... Quinze anos amando-te em segredo, quinze anos namorando-te sem que você soubesse._

_Eu sempre fui seu namorado, desde que nos conhecemos. Por favor, seja meu namorado apenas por esta noite._

_Se aceitares, revelarei minha identidade às 20 horas na casa de Libra, que está vazia. Você tem 3 horas para pensar._

_Venha a rigor!_

_D._

_PS: Feliz Dia dos Namorados!"_

------------------------------------------------------------------

- D? – franziu o cenho e pensou nas opções, balançando a cabeça negativamente depois. – Tem que ser alguém que tenha no mínimo 20 anos de idade, já que na carta está dizendo que me ama a 15... – suspirou, pensativo. – E tenho certeza de que não é o Mestre Dohko.

Passando a mão nervosamente nos cabelos, o espanhol voltou os olhos para o pacote grande ali ao seu lado e abriu-o. Arregalou os olhos ao ver o que era: um terno preto. Estranhou por um momento, mas então olhou novamente a carta, lendo a penúltima frase ali escrita.

"_Venha a rigor"_

Sua face ficou da cor de um tomate maduro quando lembrou-se de tudo o que ganhara naquele dia. Então aquilo fazia parte de um joguinho de sedução? Soltou o ar dos pulmões passando os olhos novamente pelas palavras daquela mensagem. Se não tivesse sido digitada, talvez reconhecesse a letra.

Seria uma mulher ou um homem? Seria um cavaleiro de ouro? Não. Era impossível. Quase todos estavam comprometidos.

- Quinze anos... – sussurrou para si. – Eu também amo alguém há muito tempo. Mas é uma pena que você não é ele, D. porque este homem nunca iria me querer. Além disso, o nome dele começa com...

Fechou os olhos e mordeu o canto dos lábios, tentando pensar no que fazer agora. Talvez não fosse uma brincadeira. Talvez fosse algum cavaleiro que valesse a pena e que talvez o fizesse esquecer "aquele homem" que tanto amava. Quem sabe esta pessoa não fosse capaz de lhe tirar da solidão?

Tomando uma decisão, pegou aquele pacote e levantou-se, caminhando para dentro de sua casa. Loucura ou não, sua curiosidade estava falando mais alto naquele momento. Apenas por uma noite em sua vida, se permitiria ser de um estranho, sem pestanejar.

* * *

- Como sempre pontual, Shura – uma voz soou dentro da casa de Libra assim que o capricorniano adentrara aquele templo. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha quando reconheceu a voz do homem que se aproximava atrás de si.

- Por favor, não se vire ainda...

Shura estancou ao ouvir aquilo. Nem poderia se virar já que suas pernas estavam tão bambas que temia cair a qualquer movimento que fizesse.

- D?

- Vejo que aceitou ser meu namorado esta noite. – o homem abraçou a cintura de Shura por trás, notando que ele não resistia a seus toques. – Eu te amo, Shura. Não me importo que me odeie por isso depois desta noite, mas eu não conseguiria mais guardar esse segredo...

Fechando os olhos fortemente, o espanhol tentava não tremer, não gaguejar, mas estava quase impossível.

- Tantos anos sonhando em ouvir isso de seus lábios...

O homem atrás de Shura estremeceu e encostou o queixo em seu ombro, a voz agora saindo trêmula por demais.

- Não brinque com meu coração assim, Shura!

Num movimento rápido, Shura saiu do abraço em sua cintura e virou-se de frente para o outro, contemplando a face que tanto amava, antes de finalmente dizer.

- Não estou brincando! Eu também te amo! Sempre te amei!

- Porque sou um idiota – um sussurro, a voz daquele homem saiu trêmula demais. Um beijo prolongado e doce pôs fim a todas as divergências, algumas lágrimas, misturando-se à saliva. Ambos estavam por demais emocionados.

Ambos só partiram os lábios quando estavam completamente sem ar, o homem agora vendo um afobado Shura já querendo beijá-lo novamente e sorriu tocando de leve o rosto dele.

- Temos tempo, querido. Tempo para tudo. Programei uma noite especial. – disse o homem, conduzindo Shura para o andar superior.

A grande sala estava à luz de velas e, a mesa, posta para duas pessoas. Havia vinho branco imerso em gelo e música romântica no conjunto de som.

- Esta sala mais parece um cenário de cinema! Você não precisava ter se esmerado tanto. Eu poderia tê-lo ajudado a preparar o jantar...

- Não se preocupe. Depois do jantar, você terá oportunidade de cooperar, e bastante... – comentou o outro, com malícia.

Shura sorriu. Se estivesse sonhando não queria acordar nunca mais.

- Depende... Se você quiser me agradar...

- Hoje teremos um belo jantar. Saori enviou-nos Kate, a cozinheira. Ela vai nos servir e partirá antes da meia-noite, deixando sala e cozinha em ordem.

Feliz, Shura percebeu que seu amado havia planejado tudo para que pudessem passar a noite na Casa de Libra. Sorte aquela casa estar vazia.

- Que bela surpresa! – disse, abraçando-o.

Nesse instante uma senhora uniformizada se aproximou da mesa. Serviu salada e salgadinhos diversos.

- Boa noite, senhores, preparei paella – disse a cozinheira antes de retirar-se.

- Obrigado, Kate. Deve estar deliciosa.

Shura suspirou e caminhou até a janela para admirar a noite. O outro seguiu-o. Na penumbra, abraçaram-se e beijaram-se apaixonadamente.

- Por que não comemos um tanto e tomamos um pouco de vinho? – sugeriu D.

- Boa idéia – concordou o espanhol, sorrindo de leve.

Kate serviu a refeição. Tudo estava perfeito. O clima era de sonho. Shura e D, eufóricos com aquele encontro, conversavam sobre como cada um percebeu que estava apaixonado pelo outro e sobre como perderam tanto tempo de suas vidas, escondendo um do outro seus sentimentos.

Depois de um tempo, Kate voltou à sala. Estava sem o uniforme, preparada para sair.

- Boa noite, senhores. Está tudo pronto.

- Obrigado, Kate. Você foi muito amável. – o outro homem comentou.

- Seu jantar estava uma delícia – acrescentou Shura. Quando a boa senhora partiu, os dois se entreolharam. – Eu não agüentava mais de vontade de estar sozinho com você.

- Existirá alguma lei que impeça que um jovem casal vá para a cama antes das dez da noite? – perguntou o outro, levantando-se e tomando o espanhol pelas mãos.

Excitados como dois adolescentes, os dois foram para uma das suítes.

O luar deitava uma luz serena sobre a colcha de cetim bordado. Nas janelas, as estrelas se confundiam com as luzes do vilarejo ao longe.

Havia brilho na sensual e misteriosa penumbra do quarto. Shura sentiu-se abraçado e beijado com paixão. Corado de desejo, o espanhol agarrou-o pelos cabelos em carícias ardentes. Fora de si, murmurou:

- Isso parece um sonho...

- Eu sei. É maravilhoso. Eu o amo, sabe?

- Deixe-me ajudá-lo – disse Shura, desabotoando-lhe vagarosamente a camisa.

- Você está lindo. Não imaginei que vestiria mesmo o terno, a camisa, a gravata, a meia e os sapatos que lhe dei de presente. Também está com a cueca?

O espanhol apenas corou um tanto e sorriu de leve, encostando as duas testas.

- Esperei tanto por esse momento... – disse Shura, enlaçando o outro.

O capricorniano deixou-se deitar na cama, deliciosamente excitado e feliz, vendo o outro despi-lo. Um corpo perfeito e definido se insinuou sobre o corpo do outro. Magnetizado pelo encanto do momento, o outro livrou-se das roupas rapidamente.

Seguiram-se palavras de carinho e juras de amor. Shura sentia os carinhos daquele homem em seu corpo, em seus mamilos e em seu abdômen. Céus, como gemeu quando sentiu sua carne ser tomada daquele jeito na boca de seu amado. Agarrou-se aos lençóis, mantendo os olhos fechados, entorpecido com aquelas sensações loucas que invadiam seu corpo.

Dois dedos logo foram inseridos em si e Shura ofegou, seu corpo queimando por dentro, consumido pelo fogo daquela louca paixão. Aos poucos foi tentando relaxar, concentrar-se apenas nos carinhos para poder sentir apenas prazer. Não era nenhum virgem, é claro. Já passara muitas noites com vários homens tentando esquecer aquele que realmente amava, mas há tempos não fazia sexo com ninguém, por isso certamente estava bastante apertado.

Quando o espanhol sentiu o membro do outro rasgando-o por dentro, ouviu-se apenas gritos de desejo. Demorou um tanto para acostumar-se com aquele tamanho dentro de si. Mas Shura nunca havia sido passivo demais. Ainda com aquela carne dentro de si, fez um movimento brusco e virou a ambos em cima da cama, ofegante e vermelho por demais.

O espanhol passou a cavalgar os quadris do outro, extasiado enquanto sentia o outro estocar seu membro no mesmo ritmo. Seus movimentos ora suaves, ora bruscos e cadenciados, levaram-nos ao desvario, àquele instante mágico em que a realidade e a fantasia confluem numa explosão indescritível de cores, luzes e sensações represadas. Ambos gemeram de prazer quando chegaram ao clímax ao mesmo tempo.

Saciado, Shura deitou ao lado de seu amado, que, ofegante, acarinhou-lhe o rosto.

- E pensar que pensei que você iria me odiar...

O espanhol sorriu de leve e abraçou-lhe mais forte, um tanto sonolento e cansado por demais.

- E pensar que eu nunca teria você... E eu o amo tanto...

- Eu também... – o outro sorriu lindamente para ele, acarinhando-lhe as costas. – Feliz dia dos namorados, Shura!

- Feliz dia dos namorados, Deathmask!

**Fim!**

**Notas da autora: **_Bem, todo mundo sabe que não tenho o costumo de fazer oneshots. Mas essa aqui foi criptografada hehehe. Juro por Zeus, eu estava de boa na minha cama quando me veio uma idéia louca e peguei um papel e uma caneta, comecei a escrever com uma letra bem feia e puf, saiu o fic! Daí depois passei para o pc. Não demorei nem uma hora para escrevê-la. Achei até que ia ficar bem menor do que isso, e fiquei muito feliz ao ver as 10 folhinhas do Word preenchidas._

_P-Shurete, eu espero que tenha gostado do seu presente. O meu intuito era me desculpar por ter me esquecido de colocar seu nome nos agradecimentos quando postei o capítulo de confinados na semana passada. Tu sabes que eu sou lesada e sempre me esqueço de alguma coisa. E, oh Zeus, eu tenho uma marida muito brava, apesar de ser aquariana. Mas quero que saibas que te amo e te agradeço sempre por estar ao meu lado em todos os momentos, me incentivando a escrever mais e mais fics de ShuraxMdM. Um beijo, de coração._

_Agradecimentos à Kakau por ter me deixado encher a paciência dela no MSN enquanto passava esse fic para o Word e agradecimentos especiais à minha querida beta, Akane M.A.S.T._

_Tomara que esse fic tenha ficado pelo menos mais ou menos né. Já que estou mais acostumada a escrever fics longas e melhor elaboradas. Mas gostaria de escrever mais oneshots também. Quem sabe este não seja o ponto de partida para vários outros? Só vocês podem dizer e meus dedinhos felizes poderão dizer._

_Beijos a todos!_

_Muk-chan!_


End file.
